


1440 Minutes

by happypil428



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Timestamp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypil428/pseuds/happypil428
Summary: A day is short, and when you have moments like these that you want to treasure, you wish that every minute will be one that you can keep.
Relationships: Day6 Ensemble/Reader, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader, Kim Wonpil/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. 11:47 PM - Wonpil

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a collection of random short works that can be set in different universes. Each chapter can be read on its own unless otherwise indicated that a chapter must be read in continuation of another.

The dull thud of the glass against the wood of your bedside table accompanied by your relieved sigh as your back hits the mattress is what breaks the silence in your room on this uneventful night. Uneventful, if you consider falling sick insignificant. You’ve just downed your second Advil for the day when you felt that the paracetamol didn’t help with the headache after you took a tablet for your colds. 

You shuffle around in your blankets, sniffling every now and then, careful with your every movement to not worsen the pounding in your head. The pain gradually weakens to a dull throb and your now comfortable position in your blankets allows your lids to droop shut, but the light ping from your phone on the bedside table stops you from completely drifting off to slumber. You sigh as your hands fumble around for your phone, and the bubbling irritation completely disappears when the notification shows that you received a good night message from a contact named _Piri~_ with two heart emojis added at the end for good measure. 

Your headache does nothing to stop the grin that works its way on your lips as you type to send _I miss you_ as a quick reply. A minute barely passes after you've hit send when your screen lights up with _Why are you still up? :(_

You barely have time to register that you forgot to tell your boyfriend you're sick as you almost automatically tap on the video call button. Wonpil picks up on the second ring and you're met by the sight of him looking soft and cuddly in a black hoodie, the hood up on his head with the strings taut around his face and secured in a ribbon knot resting on his chin. His black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose frame his eyes that squint as he tries to make out the image he has of you on his end of the call. Your eyes adjust to the light from your phone and you slowly recognize that he is in the room he’s had many of his live videos in. 

"Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me?" 

Wonpil knows you too well; he knows that you only tuck yourself under the blankets up to your chin with a hood taut tight on your head when you're feeling under the weather. Come to think of it, you've unknowingly worn matching outfits today. 

You dismiss his question with light sniffles interrupting. "No, don't worry a-about me. I'll be fine in the morning."

Your reply doesn't do anything to quell his worries. "Do you want me to come over? I'll get you something along the way. There's that new mart a block next to your place."

"Nope, babe, there's no need to. Don't forget the last time I was sick and you came by, you couldn't stop holding my hand and you went down with the flu the day right after. Spare me another week of Sungjin nagging me about infecting you because the last time is enough." 

You both giggle at the memory of Sungjin getting nearly mad at you and you suppress the shudder that almost runs down your back when you remember the leader's reprimanding stare when you came over to tend to your sick boyfriend. 

You continue, "Just talk to me about anything and I'll be fine. You know I like it the most when I hear your voice."

You see a shy smile grow on his face at the compliment and you hear a faint giggle from his end. "There's this playlist I've been working on that I'm planning to add to the one I share with everyone else. Wanna give the songs a listen?" 

You send him a lazy grin as you nod. "What do you have for us, babe?" 

The sneezes and sniffles that previously filled your room are now replaced by his voice, the cold you've felt receding to make room for the warmth only Wonpil can give. You hear a few clicks as he sets up the playlist, occasionally beaming at you and sending even a small wink. He lets you hear the tracks he added to his recommended list, whispering lowly here and there. 

"Did you manage well on your own today? I wish I were there with you." 

"Did you eat all your meals today? You shouldn't skip even if you're sick." 

"Do you know of this tea? I heard it's good for when you get a cold."

He now has his face closer to the screen, chin propped up on the heels of his palms that rest against each of his cheeks. He alternates squishing his cheeks with his palms, causing his lips to form a pout, and scrunching his nose as he stares lovingly at you with the songs playing in the background. You tap his nose at where it appears on your screen and you fervently wish he was right there holding you, but it takes all of your strength to not take back what you said earlier, knowing he would come if only you asked. 

The next song he plays has your eyes widening a bit in pleasant surprise, and you know he notices when he chuckles. "You're finally letting the others hear this, too? This is great, Pil!" 

"I've been meaning to. Now's a good time as any, don't you think?" 

You nod as eagerly as your headache allows. "Better now than never." You're brought back to the time he first let you hear the demo he recorded for the song, and the image of him biting his lower lip in anticipation and worry of your reaction then makes you smile, already knowing how everyone will be thrilled to finally hear this version. 

You whisper as the song nears to its end, "I'm proud of you."

You let out a yawn when you see him stretch in his seat and he follows suit. "Pil, you're tired. Let's go to sleep."

He taps at his computer. "Babe, stay with me. We've got one last song."

You're about to protest when the familiar notes of the final track fill your ears, and you can't help but sigh in content and snuggle deeper in your sheets when you recognize the song. Wonpil smiles knowingly at you and adds, "I actually added this one for you, babe. Get well soon, please. I miss you, too."

He makes sure to stare straight at the camera as he sings and sways lightly along in his seat to the part that goes _I hope I can be your resting place, I'll try to make you feel at peace_. He gets the message across, and you nod slowly to let him know. 

You barely make it past the last chorus when your eyes flutter closed as you surrender to the embrace of sleep. Wonpil watches you carefully with a faint smile and sings along to the last lines before preparing for bed himself. As the last notes play, he leans over and plants a light kiss on where your forehead appears on his screen, whispering with as much adoration as he can muster, hoping that you can hear him even in your dreams. 

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [V Live](https://www.vlive.tv/video/165722).


	2. 8:24 PM - Young K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Young K!

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Kevin.”

There you go. Now you know why he’s sulking.

It is Wednesday hump day, arguably the longest day of the week, and when your boss dumped another pile of memos for you to work on and draft replies to, you decided you were through, called it a day, and bade everyone in your cubicle goodbye — much to the surprise of your coworkers and your boyfriend, whom you realized you haven’t heard from the entire day. You’ve been sending him pictures of Kevin at random times throughout the week with the occasional _awwww_ ’s and some heart emojis to go with your gushing. On second thought, you take it back — you’ve been sending too many heart emojis. 

You’ve been chalking his lack of replies to his busy schedule but it hit you earlier today that he designated this week as rest week, dedicated to binge watching movies and catching up on his food experiments, before he goes back next week to composing songs like he’s spitting fire. You joined him in his binge watching the moment you reached home today, with the both of you cuddling on the couch, buried deep in blankets and snuggled warmly next to each other. You find that you’re no longer snuggled next to him though, not when he told you the most ridiculous thing today next to your boss’ rushed instructions.

“Are you jealous of Kevin?” You’re now leaning forward with eyes squinting at Younghyun, careful to not spill your hot chocolate on the blankets. 

His eyes widen at your accusation. “Jealous? Who’s jealous of who?” 

You sigh and shake your head. “You’ve been ignoring my texts. You’ve uncharacteristically failed to send me at least one picture of what you ate this week. You haven’t sent me a call to flex on that one bridge you’ve been working on and are particularly proud of. Something’s up, Kang Younghyun.”

He huffs defensively. “I haven’t been ignoring you.”

“You’re really playing this game with me? You want me to show you the receipts? Oh, I forgot, there’s nothing to show. Stop being petty, Younghyun.”

He scoffs indignantly and rolls his eyes. “I am not petty!”

“You are!”

“Am not!”

“You definitely are!”

“No!”

“Very much so!”

“I told you! I’m not petty. And I’m most definitely not jealous, either!”

“You totally are! And of all that you can be jealous of, you had to be jealous of our son!”

He stutters before recovering, “I-I’m not jealous of Kevin.”

Younghyun takes one moment of hesitation before he gives in, sighing exasperatedly. “Fine! I’m jealous of Kevin, alright? He’s all that you talk about. He’s all that’s in your camera roll. He’s all that you think of when we go shopping. He’s all that you fawn over. I feel like I’ve been replaced in your life when all you’d ever given attention was me.”

He hates the pity party that’s coming but he hates even more the teasing, knowing giggle that interrupts his brooding. “That’s all?”

His mouth gapes at your response. “ _That’s all?_ I poured out my heart to you and-”

His rants are interrupted by you abandoning your mug, straddling his lap and squishing his cheeks, your each word accentuated by a peck.

“I.” A peck on his forehead.

“Love.” On his chubby cheek.

“You.” On the other.

“You.” On his scrunching nose.

“Big.” On the corner of his mouth.

“Baby.” And finally square on his lips.

He tries to wriggle himself free from your grip, but your giggles fill his ears and he can’t help but share in the elated giddiness as the warmth your laughter brings spreads within him. He sets the remote control on the coffee table and wraps his arms around your waist, flipping the both of you over on the couch and allowing him to shower you in rapid kisses with as much fervor.

“Younghyun!” You shriek after one particular kiss to your neck that tickles.

He breathes in between chuckles, “I love you, too.”

As the movie on the screen is forgotten and the sounds are drowned by your laughter, he feels his grudge melt away and mild embarrassment sink in now that the moping cloud in his mind has cleared — he was jealous of a stuffed fox in an apple suit.

_Bonus:_

**[10:18 AM]** "Nooooooo!!!"

Younghyun can feel his heart thumping wildly against his chest as he bolts upright, eyes wide open as he tries to make sense of what is happening. You're looking back at him mortified with your mouth agape and eyes just as wide as his. You're right by the door, frozen speechless on your feet save for your shriek that sent him almost rolling down from the bed to the floor.

He looks wildly left and right, trying to figure out the commotion that disturbed his almost fifteen-hour sleep. "Babe, what's wrong? Is there a burglar?" He makes his way to you and rubs your arms up and down, bending his knees to meet your eyes. "Are you fine?"

Your lips form a pout as you look up at him with nearly teary eyes. You hold in a sniffle and croak out, "You crushed Kevin!"

He whips around to see that your stuffed son has, indeed, been poorly crushed by his dad in his sleep. Kevin lies face down in the middle of rumpled blankets, his small arms peeking out from his bright red suit as if begging you to save him. 

You rush to the bed and pick Kevin up to give him small, comforting pats while cooing softly at him in apology. You squeak when you feel the space beside you dip as Younghyun plops himself face down on the blankets with a loud groan. 

The competition for your affection isn't over.


	3. 10:28 PM - Wonpil

Wonpil has no clue how he ended up like this. He’s been backtracking for the past few hours, trying to figure out where he slipped up. He’s pretty sure that he carefully checked his planner and the class bulletin for all requirement deadlines, but it dawns on him that he must have missed the announcement somewhere along the way because Sungjin kept nagging him to come to band practice.

Now he’s stuck with trying to meet the page minimum of a paper he chose to write on dopamine with only an hour and a half to spare. He runs his fingers through his hair in mild panic as he scrolls through the many tabs and windows he has on the said neurotransmitter, trying to find that one source he read earlier on dopamine and the neurochemistry of love.

It hits him that he found the source in a book he plucked off the psychology shelf, so he searches behind his laptop screen only to find you sleeping peacefully on top of the book he’s looking for. He realizes he must have been in a great rush to not notice your head plopping down on the desk as you surrendered to slumber.

Wonpil remembers walking into your intro to psychology class on the first day and seeing you, a junior like him, at the farthest row at the back, away from the freshmen who take up the majority of the class roster. With his easygoing personality and penchant for sticking with familiar faces, he took the stairs two steps at a time and plopped beside you, introducing himself as a junior in need of a buddy whom he can survive this general elective with.

He doesn’t understand, though, why as time passed, Jae kept asking him more often why he comes out with an even bigger smile (if humanly possible) than before everytime he walked out of your class. He’s not sure it’s because he’s glad there’s another jaded junior like him in class, but he sure is pleased that when he rushed to the library late this afternoon to cram his essay, he found you hunched over your laptop, with one hand hurriedly typing away and another flipping through the pages of your notebook. He’s not surprised to find out you’re in the same predicament.

His reminiscing is interrupted when he glances at his unfinished paragraph and he remembers that he needs to find a way to get the book from under your crossed arms without waking you up. He bites his lower lip as he debates internally, but his lips get the memo last as he starts, “Hey, I know you’re tired, but you’re sleeping on the book I need for our paper due tonight _. _ ”

Wonpil has the decency to look horrified as he watches your form rouse from sleep and your eyes flutter open and squint at him. You let out a yawn and raise your arms to stretch before glancing at your watch to check the time.

“Five more minutes,” you mutter before crossing your arms and leaning down again on the desk to resume your nap.

Wonpil is too distracted by the pout on your lips and the whine in your voice caused by your sleepy state, and before he can snatch the book that has become your pillow, you’re back to dream land again.

He sighs in defeat and leans back against his chair, silently watching your back rise and fall with every breath. He absentmindedly goes back to the half filled page on his screen and types with the faintest of smiles on his lips before his mind can catch up with his heart.

_ You’re my dopamine. _


	4. 1:42 AM - Wonpil

You have no idea why you’d accept a call from a contact named Chicken Little this late or this early — you don’t even know — when you’re just about to have your favorite katsudon in your dream. But Jae knows he’ll have you up in no time for the man baby who’s currently hogging the microphone all to himself and belting out to cheesy love songs while he’s half screaming your name.

And your best friend is always right — much to your dismay.

You arrive at the pub the band frequents, both as customers and as gig performers, in less than twenty. You squint once you enter as your eyes adjust to the lighting. You see a knowing look flash on Jae’s face once his eyes land on you as you make your way to the four-member huddle, with your boyfriend, as you heard, hogging the jukebox.

You ask with a hint of scolding when you reach the group, “Just how much did you let him drink?”

Sungjin guiltily scans their table. “Two and a half bottles?”

You think you screamed but your voice is drowned by the noise. “Two and a half?! You know he only drinks half!”

Brian pipes up with a shrug, “He seemed to be in an even better mood than he usually is so we let him be.”

You sigh and approach your boyfriend who’s currently just swaying along with his eyes closed to what you make out to be a Melomance song based on his drunk humming. You wrap one of his arms around your shoulder and secure one of yours around his waist to heave him up.

“Come on, Pil. Time to go home. Let the others have their turn, too.”

Wonpil grunts in reply as you shoulder his weight while you try to make what tiny wave of goodbye you can manage to the rest of the boys as you exit.

You almost have Wonpil on the passenger seat of your car without tripping anywhere when he suddenly pulls himself from your grip with a gasp and seats himself on the pavement just in front of the pub’s entrance. You watch him close his legs together and lower his head on his knees, hiding his face away from you.

It’s safe to say you’re lost at the sudden turn of events and before you can clarify with your inebriated boyfriend what is happening, you hear his muffled voice, “Excuse me, miss.”

“Wonpil? What are you—”

“Excuse me, miss, b-but I have a girlfriend.”

You’re sure the boys can hear you laugh from all the way inside because Wonpil definitely had too much to drink for his own good. You almost double over in laughter and clutch your stomach in a futile attempt at holding in your giggles.

Wonpil raises his head from his arms when he hears you laugh and looks straight at you with an offended pout on his lips. “Look, miss, you’re pretty and all, but my girlfriend will get-,” he hiccups, “ _ r-reaaally  _ mad when she sees you taking me into your car.”

You giggle at the compliment. “Why? Because I’m pretty?”

He closes his eyes and smiles, the very same grin you’ve on him when looks at you. “N-no, because she likes me too much.”

You scoff at this, but Wonpil continues, “She holds aegyo battles with me a-and eats the food I make even when I put too much salt.” He giggles. “I  _ looove _ her e-even more when she stays up late with me when I’m m-making a song,” he hiccups again, “and w-when she hums that one song we learned on the k-keyboard.”

You crouch down to Wonpil’s level, sure that by now your eyes are shooting hearts at your boyfriend. You mirror his expression of bliss. “She likes you that much, huh?”

He nods, still with his eyes closed. “Yeah, but I like her more.”

You place your hands on his face, a palm on each cheek, and trace your fingers across his strong eyebrows, the curve of his eyelashes, and the apples of his cheeks, a familiar gesture you do early in the morning as you watch him wake up after you do.

Wonpil recognizes the touch and his eyes flutter open and light up in recognition when he sees you. “Babe, you’re here! I knew you like me too much!”

You can barely scoff before Wonpil wraps his arms around you and buries his head on your shoulder, mumbling a soft “I missed you” and drifting into unconsciousness with his weight on you.

Shaking your head as you smile, you grunt as you barely heave him up again and finally succeed in fastening him on the passenger seat.

This would be a good addition to Wonpil’s “How My Girlfriend Likes Me Too Much” list, you muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharing this in advance for #HappyWonpilDay.
> 
> Happy birthday to our sunshine and happy pill, Kim Wonpil!

**Author's Note:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/happypil428)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/happypil428)


End file.
